Loki
Name: Loki Other names: Lopt, Loke Parents: Fàrbauti and Laufey Siblings: Helblindi and Býleistr Spouse: Sigyn (Deceased) Children: Shego, Jörmungandr, Hel, Fenrir, Nari, Narfi and Sleipnir Status: Alive God of: Fire and Trickery (in the Norse World) Biography Born a Frost Giant, Loki was an oddly small for a giant. As the youngest and smallest of his siblings, he often got teased and bullied by them, with his father not really caring and sometimes even joining in with bullying the young Loki. What Loki lacked in psychical strength, however, he gained in a brilliant ability to overcome problems, as well as a talent for tricking and charming others. He used this against his far more dim-witted brothers in order to keep them from taunting him. Being tricked just angered his brothers, however, who ended up using violence to get Loki to stop making them seem like fools. Loki, having had enough, left his home. Loki ended up trying to find places to sleep to hide away from the bitter cold of Jotunheim. It proved hard to be hide, however, as the Frost Giants were rarely friendly towards strangers and they wouldn't let him stay for the night. Loki was facing a huge problem, as he had nothing to eat and no where to sleep. Like all Frost Giants, Loki could shape shift. He figured out a way to use this skill by shape shifting into more appealing figures, male or female, in an attempt to try to win Frost Giants over to allow him to stay at their house. This didn't always work, however, and Loki, being quite desperate for food and shelter, decided that he'd take charming the Giants to a new level, and that did work. He left all of the few moral beliefs that he had and decided that he may as well enjoy the life of sin he'd chosen, as it seemed like the only way he could survive. It was Odin who tracked Loki down when visiting the realm. Thinking that Loki could be controlled and that his sharp wit would come in use, he made him a god, naming him his brother and gifting him with control of fire. Loki was, of course, very pleased to have been basically saved by Odin, but sinning had become quite the drug for Loki. With his pride of being a god, selfishness from having to watch over himself and no one else and addiction for tricking, charming and getting a bit wild, Loki ended up tricking and fooling around with the gods themselves. Odin's hope for Loki redeeming himself was seriously being faltered and Loki just caused more and more trouble. One of the last major acts that he did before the world was destroyed was killing Balder, Odin's son. He had always been quite jealous of Balder, the most handsome and kindest of the gods. He also hated how loving and caring Odin was to his son, and Loki couldn't help but remember how his own father barely cared for his existence. Loki had planned to only hurt Balder, proving that he wasn't all that perfect, but a sudden burst of rage raised the arrow he was guiding Hodr to aim at Balder from the god of perfection's feet to his chest, shooting and killing him. Hodr, Balder's blind brother, was blamed for the death of Balder and was killed. Loki found out about a prediction of the end of the world and, when he read that he would die, he decided that he would have to stop it from happening. He killed the Norns (the Norse version of the Fates) and, therefore, the future was completely left to chance and anything could happen. At a feast that Loki interrupted, tension between him and the gods grew as they began insulting him and he lashed out harsh words, silencing them all but making them very, very furious with him. Thor stomped in and yelled at Loki to shut up and leave, or be killed. Now, Loki and Thor had been good friends, going on adventures together. They were opposites in many different ways, but they got along well. Thor was the only god (and likely only living thing) that Loki trully liked and trusted as a friend. Therefore, Thor threatening him was almost like the last straw. So, Loki snapped and yelled out that he killed Balder. As you could expect, this didn't go very well down with the gods. They assualted and attacked him, brought his two sons that he had with Sigyn out and made one kill the other. Using the dead son's intestines, they were going to tie Loki up to a boulder with a snake with acidic venom hanging over him to drip its venom onto his face. However, this was interrupted by none other than Seth and Eris, who saved the wounded and bewildered Loki. He had never even known that Seth and Eris existed until then, but he was grateful for being saved and agreed to help them destroy the worlds, feeling that he frankly had no other choice. If he went back to the Norse world, he would undoubtedly be found some way or another, and he would be killed. So, he joined the pair and they became the trio of traitors. Relationships Note: Only living characters are mentioned here. Seth - Loki, to be frank, believes that Seth is absolutely bonkers. He thinks that he's far to personally motivated and finds his love for death and pain rather disturbing. Nevertheless, he finds Seth somewhat tolerable, and tries to keep any witty remarks to himself. There's no knowing what Seth will do. Eris - Loki finds Eris quite amusing and, as this is Loki, even attractive. He likes her playful attitude, but does think she's a little insane, and her lust for chaos does tend to worry him. Athena - Loki believes that Athena is a 'Know-It-All' who doesn't really know anything. Nevertheless, he has to give her props for keeping fit and slender. Idun - Loki once abducted Idun in order to save his life. He also often mocked Idun and teased her in public. She finds him frustrating and he finds her annoying, though easy to toy with. As you would expect, however, he thinks she's quite attractive, but too annoying to even consider. Anubis - Loki thinks he's a coward and useless. He does think that he looks decent, however. Shego - Has never actually spoken to her, but most certainly knows of her existence. As his last living child, he's quite curious about her, but not to the point that he'll risk his life to meet her. Diana - Even before they've met, he has an opinion about her. He tends to believe that she's dim-witted and tempermental like her father and does not like her. Though he does like her outfit. Chel - Loki never really cared much of Vidar, but he does think Chel is one of the better Demi-gods. For obvious reasons. Marina - He HATED her father, so he has similar feelings towards her. He does think her hairstyle and outfit is quite bold and interesting, though. Blair - He depised Heimdall but was dead scared of him, as he is with Blair. He's worried that she'll be like her father. He does think that she's quite a pretty blonde, however. San - Loki thinks San is wild and crazy. He does think she'll be fun to poke at, however.